Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to antibodies which are useful as .alpha..sub.v.beta..sub.3 integrin antagonists and as such are useful in pharmaceutical compositions and in methods for treating conditions mediated by .alpha..sub.v.beta..sub.3 by inhibiting or antagonizing .alpha..sub.v.beta..sub.3 integrins.